Mating Madness
by Strumfita33
Summary: Mating season came and Gajeel and the other dragon-slayers have it tough. Especially Gajeel and Natsu who are still chasing after Levy and Lucy. Will they end up hurting them? Will their inner dragons win and take over their mind? !WARNING! Rate/Review! Mature themes ahead and swearing.
1. Inner turmoil

**Hello, everyone. I know I still have to finish some of my stories but I just couldn't resist when this idea came into my mind. This story will be a two shot or maybe three shot I still don't know but I know it will be short though. Nalu will be there too but not as much but if you want me to add them as well too, just tell me, okay?**

 **Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **This is like a preview from Gajeel's point of view at how this mating season affects him. I will continue with Levy's Pov, soon.**

* * *

 ** _Mating Call_**

 _Gajeel's P.O.V_

 _I was panting and leaning against a wall._

 _"Damn it!" I growled as I clutched my chest barely breathing, sweat rolled down my forehead and neck. "This is bad.. really bad!" I groaned making my way into my bedroom and plopped in the bed not even bothering to change out of my training clothes. I was so gratefull Lily wasn't home._

 _I closed my eyes and tried to even out my breathing. It was so hard! Mating season began two weeks ago and it's hell for every dragon-slayer that didn't claim their mate already. Including Natsu and me who chase after Levy and Lucy and it seems they don't notice our feeling for them. Sweat clouded my entire body making me uncomfortable and the clothes sticking to me since I haven't changed yet. Groaning I struggle to get up from the bed and began stripping while gritting my teeth. I finally took off my shirt when my eyes suddenly changed colour making me gasp and drop the shirt and clench my head._

 _"Fuck, not now! Don't you fucking dare come out!" I said between short intakes of breath._

 _ **"I will not tolerate you running away anymore, fool! I had enough of all this training and avoiding our mate, on top of that when you get the chance you stare at her like a fucking idiot! It's been 3 years already! CLAIM HER OR I WILL! This is your last warning!"** my inner dragon roared furious._

 _I fell to my knees still clutching my head. My eyes slowly changed back to their crimson colour and my breathing became regular making me colapse on the floor in exhaustation._

 _"I don't want to hurt you, Levy.. I already did it once and I sure as hell will not harm you in any way ever again. Even if it costs me my life!" my shaky voice seemed strange to my ears. Damn, I was so weak. Sleep clouded my mind making me blank out._

 _"Levy..I'm sorry.."_

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 _ **Do you want me to continue? Please tell me what you think and point out something if you don't like it! Thank you!**_

 _ **Strunfi-Chan~**_


	2. She likes me!

_**Your reviews made me so happy that it inspired me to write some more for this story! I will do my best, so please stay with me dear readers! 33**_

 _ **Okay, on with the story~**_

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"Lu-chan, don't you feel strange?" I asked while reading a book. Lucy was sitting in her chair at the desk working on her novel and when she heard me, turned her head in my direction and put her pen down sighing while fully turning towards me.

"I don't know, Levy. I feel as if I'm being watched, but I don't feel as if I'm in any danger. I know it doesn't make much sense though," Lucy said smiling.

"Lu-chan.. do you like Natsu?" I asked interested and grinned when I saw Lucy blushing furiously and her eyes widdening.

"W-WHERE DID THAT QUESTION EVEN CAME FROM!?" Lucy squeaked while getting up pretty fast making a very embarrassed expression still blushing. She looked like a tomato.

I burst out laughing at her reaction. It was so obivous.

"Oh yeah? But what about you Lev? I already know you love Gajeel," said Lucy smirking making me choke on my spit and blush even more than her.

"You are too obivous as well, Levy!" Lucy's laughing made me roll my eyes and pout. Yeah, well. I guess we are on the same level.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile outside below Lucy's window_**

The flowers slipped out of Natsu's hand while a deep blush contured his cheeks. He felt way hotter than usual. His eyes widdened and his mouth hanged open.

"Lucy likes me? From what I heard it is true!" Natsu's voice was shaky. "And Levy? She loves Gajeel, huh? Good for him and wonderful for me that Lucy likes me back and I don't have to **wait any longer** ," the last three words were said by his inner dragon. The darkness in them made Natsu's eyes change to a even deep **onyx** if possible. His fangs grew and a growl made it's way up his throat. Forgetting about the flowers on the concrete Natsu jumped on Lucy's windowsill. Waiting like a predator watching the two girls say their goodbyes and hugging. He grinned like a mad man when the _*click*_ met his sensitive ears.

 _His_ Lucy was finally _alone_.

That's when he broke through her window shattering it. Her scream of surprise was sweet music to his ears.

 ** _To be continued.._**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! This time it was a bit about Nalu as well! Next time continuation about Gale~ Tell me what you think. Remember reviews make me very happy, after all I love seeing people reading what I write right from my heart! I'm sorry it's kinda short tho. I'm busy with searching for a job right now since I really need money. Please bear with me! Thank you._**

 ** _Bye, Bye~_**

 ** _Strunfi-Chan~_**


	3. Painful realization

**Hi guys! Sorry for being late. I have such shitty days and still no luck in finding a job. This honestly sucks. Oh well, here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Remember: This means thoughts -** _'Blah blah'_

 **This means the inner dragon inside them is talking _\- "blab blah"_**

 **And this is normal talking _-_** "Blah blah"

 **I hope you are not confused.**

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V**

I was out of the apartment and when I looked to my left side I saw a bouquet of beautiful roses with petals scattered around it underneath Lucy's window. I raised a eyebrow. _'How did that end up there?'_ my thoughts were answered though.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! MY WINDOW!" Lucy's angry voice screamed but soon stopped almost instantly. _'Oh my God. Did he hear our conversation earlier?! I hope not-'_

 **"You have more serious things to worry about Lucy, since you're gonna become mine right now! Huh? Hey, Luce. You can run but you can't _HIDE_!"** Natsu's voice seemed off, like someone else was talking and it was a darker version of him. My eyes widened and a blush crept up my neck in embarrasment. _'Waahh! Okay, she'll be alright! Heck, I ain't gonna stay listen to this.'_

As I was walking I clutched my book tightly to my chest. _'I saw Laxus and Mira-chan in a similar situation as well. What the hell is happening? Is every dragon-slayer going insane? After all Laxus is one too. Something seems strange and I hate not knowing what is it. Wendy isn't acting like these two toward her crush, Romeo though. GAH! I don't get it!'_ My brows furrowed in confusion.

What about Gajeel?

I gasped and stared laughing nervously.

"Pffft! I'm not thinking about him like that,'' I laughed but stopped slowly from walking, my laughter dying down to a mere whisper, "But..Who is the girl he likes?'' my bottom lip quivers and tears gather at the corners of my eyes. I closed my eyes fighting them back. Why do I feel like crying when I know that I'm nothing more than just a _team mate_ , a _friend_.

My heart throbbed making me clutch my chest and whimper in pain. The book I was desperately holding fell to the ground with a **thump**.

"Why? Why does it hurt?" my voice shook and the tears finally succeded in making their way down my cheeks, leaving hot trails behind them. ' _Do I love him? Is this why it hurts when I try to imagine him with another girl?!'_

My eyes widened in shock as another wave of pain coursed through my chest. I stood still and not daring to even breath. I felt like fainting.

"I love him? I love him,'' I repeated making sure that I heard right my own words. "I truly love you, Gajeel..'' I cried out letting out a loud sob along with the breath I was holding back. I quickly bent down, grabbed my book and took off running towards Gajeel's house. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since all these strange things began happening to all the dragon-slayers I know. Why is he avoiding me?

The pain in my chest appeared again. I panted as I ran faster.

What if he's with another girl right now and that's the reason he is avoinding me? Is he making love to her?

 ***THROB***

"It hurts! I don't want that!'' I screamed into the night looking up at the sky that was littered with beautiful and thousands of stars. I felt lonely. Just like all the stars.

"Gajeel, I want to see you!'' my scream and tears mixing together as they were swiped away by the cruel wind.

 _ **To be continued..**_


	4. NOTICE

**Hello, guys! I FINALLY FOUND A JOB! YAY MEEEE!**

 **I'm gonna celebrate it with a new and longer chapter for you guys! My treat for having patience and waiting for me! I love all of you my dear readers!**

 **In about 2 hours or so I will upload the new chapter.**

 **~Strunfi-chan~**


	5. Mating Madness

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes feeling nauseous. I groan as I try to roll over on my back but barely make it and start panting and wincing. My head is pounding.

"What is happening? Oi, you damn dragon you said you will give me more time!" I said trough gritted teeth and trying not to let him surface again. I fail miserably.

 **"Our mate is near I can feel it and is driving me crazy! MARK HER RIGHT NOW WHEN SHE MAKES IT HERE, GAJEEL!"** my inner beast roars and desperately claws it's way to the surface of my councious wanting control over my body.

"Don't you dare come out fucker!" I scream clutching my head and getting up fully now. Sweat rolls down my face and neck. Despite my icy words I watch helpless as iron scales appear on my arms and chest followed by my legs. My eyes turn into a menacing gold and my fangs grow piercing my bottom lip drawing blood that is now dripping down my chin. I scream as I shake my head like a mad man trying to regain control again. During my struggling a soft and welcoming scent of books and vanilla drifts around the room and drowns my senses. It calms me instanly and barely breathing I snap my head towards my bedroom door and my eyes widen with terror. _'No no no! Damn it not now, shrimp!'_

I heard a gasp and a book fall to the floor.

''GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, LEVY! RIGHT NOW!'' I scream almost crying making my voice crack. I see Levy's eyes widen as well but with surprise. I groan and turn my back to her growling.

"G-Gajeel? A-Are you okay?! What's happening to you!" her soft voice agitates me further feeling my control slowly slip away once again and that frightens me. I hear footsteps running towards me. _'She must be insane if she's not afraid of me! I'm nothing but a monster..Levy please run..'_ my thoughts will not help her.

"Levy don't come any closer! I will hurt you badly if you do! I can't control myself in this period of time, please RUN!'' I weakly croak out. My throat sore from all the screaming and growling. Her small hand touches my shoulder gripping softly and it almost makes me jump on her.

"Gajeel.. I know you won't hurt me so of course I won't run away! It may not be the right time as I see you are transforming or something of this sort, b-b-but, l-listen I came here right now because I have something important to tell you and nothing is going to stop me anymore-," she chocked on her words and I smelt salt. She was crying and it made my heart twist in pain because I knew I was the reason for it. I closed my eyes breathing deeply in her scent trying not to fully transform. It kinda worked but it was hard.

"I love you, Gajeel! Please, don't leave me,'' she screamed startling me and hearing those words my inner-dragon finally snapped. I was no longer in control. A tear rolled down my cheek and I whispered in agony.

 _'I warned her..she didn't listen..I hate myself..'_ were my last thoughts before the damn dragon took over my body.

"I'm sorry, Levy.."

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V**

Hearing Gajeel's words twisted my heart in pain knowing I was rejected. Tears blurred my vision as I clutched his shoulder and stutter through tears.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean by you're sorry? Y-You don't feel the sa-,'' my words reamained stuck in my throat and I froze. Gajeel slowly turned his head in my direction and what I saw shocked me.

Iron scales covering part of his face and his eyes were of a stricking golden and glowed. His fangs poked out of his mouth still piercing his bottom lip drawing more blood to drip down his chin and onto the floor and his chest. His mad grin frightening me. Suddenly he laughed and I reatracted my hand and held it to my chest and backed away.

"G-Gajeel?'' I was petrified. _'This wasn't my Gajeel!'_

 **"What's wrong, little one? Why are you backing away? Weren't you the one to spit out with so much passion that you aren't afraid of me and ain't going to run away?''** He chuckled followed by a defeaning laugh full of evil.

' _It wasn't even his voice anymore!'_

I started to tremble and shake my head backing away even more whispering.

"Y-You aren't, Gajeel!''

 **"Of course not,''** he said making me look up at him. His eyes followed my every move making me glare at him and him chuckle. **"I'm his inner-dragon, you know every dragon-slayer has them. We are their subcouncious and we come to control them when mating season makes it's way around the corner but not fully though''** he stopped to lick his lips and smirk.

"T-Then why are you in full control?" I asked still trembling. He smirked and let out a playfull growl making me blush.

 **"Well, I was able to take full control of Gajeel because he waited so long to claim you and kept avoiding you making me gain power each time the season ticked by and I know he didn't want to see you hurt, forgive me my love but I can't wait anymore, and yes we love you too don't worry.''**

I looked at him still in shock after hearing everything he had to say. I was happy that he loved me but I was so afraid.

 _'What does he mean w-with h-hurt? Is that why Gajeel kept avoiding me? We are mates AND is mating season. Now it makes sense but is so much to take in. Stupid Gajeel for not telling me and letting this situation take place!'_ I took off running not looking behind. _'But I won't give his dragon the satisfaction to catch me so easily!'_

 **"That's right, little one! You better run, but remember you aren't able to escape! After all I love how my mate resists! Oh I can't wait to catch you and fuck you _senseless_.''** his evil laughter made me sprint faster. Adrenaline fueling my body. It made my cheeks heat up from his perverse words.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's inner-dragon P.O.V**_

 **"Damn, it made me hard how sexy she was and passionate about her confession. Her tears only added to my excitement and her blush made me snap further. Heh, when I catch you mate I can't wait to taste your soft lips and lick all of your tears."** I cackled and now my tail swished behind me. My eyes glowed with amusement. **"This is so fun, don't ya think so Gajeel?''**

 _"Bastard! Don't you dare hurt her!"_ I heard Gajeel yell into my head making me chuckle.

 **"Oh, Gajeel. You forgot you have the bad luck of having a sadistic and masochistic inner-dragon, huh? Don't worry she'll have the time of her life!''** I said not being able to stop the laughter that rose into my throat. I shook from it and loved the excitement running through my veins.

The last thing I heard was Gajeel growl at me from my subcouncious before I stalked my mate's scent with the same sick grin revealing pearly and fataly sharp fangs.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_Hello everyone reading this. I'm very sorry about my missing lack of inspiration and neglecting you my dear readers. I had so many things going on in my head and life is really harsh on me._**

 ** _I lost a very beloved person to me and I'm still grieving and barely keep myself from crying almost everyday._**

 ** _I'm sorry. I truly I'm and reading your reviews and I can't believe how encouraging and kind you are to me it brings tears of happiness to my eyes._**

 ** _Thank you everyone. Thank you so much for having such faith and patience with me._**

 ** _In about 3 or 4 hours or less I will upload the next chapter._**


	7. I'm so so sorry

I have to stop for a while...Im in so much trouble and I hate my life..I just lost a child now and had surgery in order to save my life. I'm devasted. My dear beautiful readers..forgive me for not uploding.. Im so sorry for everything and being a shitty writer and author as well...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gajeel's inner-dragon P.O.V**_

 **I stalked her scent slowly taking my sweet time and licking my lips I trace my claws on the nearby wall creating a defeaning sound that echoed in the dead silence.**

 **My golden eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness and gleamed when I made my way into the light of a street lamp. A massive grin spread across my face revealing sharp fangs. I raise my hand to my chin and wiped the excess of blood that dripped down my chin from my bruised bottom lip.**

 **That reminded me. I chuckled darkly and licked my wound healing it. My thirst for blood intensifying.**

 **Oh, Levy.** **There is no use running.**

 _"How many times do I have to remind you, my little mate,''_

 **My dark voice echoed as a laugh bubbled right out of my mouth.**

 _"I can smell you, Levy!''_

 **The hysteria that I felt in my veins combined with my maniac laughter almost made me feel high. The idea of her being so close even though she tries to run and hide but can't and it's useless and I can and will catch her in any moment by now is exhilarating.**

 **My nose twitched as her sweet addicting scent filled my senses. I could even hear her sharp intakes of breath and the way her little feet hit the pavement in hopes of getting away as much as possible.**

 _ **It's hopeless.**_

 _"Levy!'' my eyes turned animalistic and my clawed fingers twitched in anticipation._

 **Yes..** **She was close.**

 **Very close.**

 **Just like I wanted.**

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

Sweat dripped down my forehead and back, not to mention my bare legs. I felt hot and restless mixed with fear and anticipation. Damn, my stupid love for Gajeel is getting the best of me and I can't even say no.

My breath hitched in my throat hearing his words.

 _'No use running? J-Just how close has he managed to get?! Oh God-,'_ my thoughts stopped as soon as they began at the sound of the histeric laugh that seemed awfully close.

 ** _"I can smell you, love!''_**

My heart skipped a beat and I held my breath for a few seconds and releasing it suddenly it made me choke from hearing his words.

 _'Yep. Too close for my comfort-,'_ that laugh sent shivers down my spine and inflicted fear in my very bones. Damn it.

 ** _"Levy!''_**

I gasped as I turned the corner and ran straight into a wall.

 _'What the hell? Is this a dead end?! Wait...'_ I gulped and felt scaly arms wrap around my waist holding me in place.

 _''WALLS DON'T HAVE ARMS NEITHER SCALES!'_ I screamed mentally.

My eyes snap open and I look up staring right into his soul eating golden eyes. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.

"How..When did you.." I was at a loss of words.

I'm screwed.

The sick grin along with the flicker of playfulness in his eyes he showed me paralyzed my body making it tense and tremble.

* * *

 ** _Gajeel's inner-dragon P.O.V_**

 _"I told you,''_ **my hold on her tiny waist tightened. I loved seeing her tremble under my touch and look shocked at how easily I caught her. Still so silly.**

 _"You can run, but you can't hide from me, my mate!''_ **the words rolled off my tongue seductively.**

 **Her face became restless and she tried struggling even tried to** **kick** **me with her cute tiny legs.**

 **Oh. How fucking adorable!**

 **I chuckled and continued to admire her antics.**

 _(Don't hurt her!)_

 **I raised an eyebrow.**

 _(Did you hear me you fucker!?)_

I grinned and chuckled darkly.

 _ **(Of course, Gajeel. I won't hurt her..**_ _ **yet**_ _ **and not in that way anyways)**_

 **I licked my lips and my eyes scanned her body intensely. Levy shivered.**

 _(You piece of shit, I'll fucking kill you-)_

 **I silenced Gajeel inside my head and my golded hues clashed with her chocolate brown ones. Oh, how I loved her eyes. I couldn't resist any longer. My control slowly slipping away.**

 **I grabbed Levy's face pulling her up forcibly kissing her roughly then letting go and watch confusion spread across her features.**

"G-Gajeel?''

 **Her innocent whisper pushed me over the edge and a growl escaped my mouth. My lips made contact with hers rather roughly swallowing her whimper.**

"Ga-, Mmhp!''

 **Goddamn, everything about her drove me crazy. Her breathing, walking, talking, blushing and most of all her seductive and innocent voice.**

 **I bit her lip drawing blood. Even the taste of her blood excited me.**

"H-Hurts!''

 **I could not think properly. I wanted her and I will take her** ** _NOW._**

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

His rough and demanding lips sent shivers of pleasure into my body and I'm ashamed to say that I fucking loved it. The tingles and hotness I felt pool down there made me embarrassed and left me craving for more.

I was so confused.

I blushed ten shades of red.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

His lips smirked against hers and moved more sensually in a mocking manner. Levy only trembled for more kissing back just with as much passion trying not to make him tease her.

 **"It takes just a kiss to make you this horny, my perverted mate? Damn Levy, didn't know you wanted my dick so badly,''** grinned the inner-dragon against her lips making her blush even deeper if possible and tried to protest but he silenced her with licking her bottom lip taking the flowing blood tasting the iron in it.

Done. That was it. He was done.

The inner-dragon's eyes darkened. The golden he once had melted to a more honey colour mixed with onyx.

Levy pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily still blushing.

Fascination was written in his eyes as he watched her lips move sensually telling words he could not hear.

"W-What are you saying?! Y-You sexually deprived desperate dragon!'' Levy said trying to get away all of a sudden feeling embarrassed and self-conscious.

 _Plump sexy rosy lips._

His eyes moved to hers and in a swift motion pushed her against the brick wall and with a free hand grabbed a handful of her blue soft hair pulling her head backwards having better access at ravaging her sinfully mouth.

His other hand moved to her ass pulling her up and felt her legs wrap instinctively around his waist. Levy yelped at the dragon's sudden action. It was as if she was urging him to fuck her faster. He pushed his arousal against her soaked covered core. The dragon groaned at the feeling and moved his head towards her neck breathing heavily. Gritted his teeth then grinned, sweat rolled down his chin mixing with the dried blood.

 **"I hope you know what you got yourself into, little miss,''** by the time the inner-dragon's words could be processed in her brain he sunk his teeth into her fragile neck marking her as his eternal mate and drawing blood that slowly dripped down her neck disappearing in her shirt soaking it.

Levy's eyes widened and she screamed in pain. It was as if her body boiled inside out.

"G-GAJEEL!''

 _To be continued.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello..I'm back everyone! I cried reading all of your reviews and seeing how much you support and care for me!I'm really happy to have everyone with me and I wish you could forgive me for taking so long to find myself and my will to write once again! Please, remain by my side forever, my dear beautiful readers!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again my sincere apologies! Love you my smurfs!~**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Levy felt her body becoming hotter but not in a good way at all. IT HURT. A LOT. Her scream shattered the silence surounding them.

"GAJEEL,STOP! _IT HURTS_!" Levy shrieked grabbing his shoulders squeezing desperately and trying to pry his face away from her fragile bloody neck. He only responded with a grunt and his hold on her tightened. Levy felt weaker by each passing second and when she thought darkness would consume her mind he let go. Her eyes teared up from the relief but mostly pain as she looked up at him feeling deeply hurt.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's inner dragon P.O.V**_

 _(LEVY! FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE KILLING OUR MATE!)_ **Gajeel's voice echoed in my head sounding vehement.**

 **Of course I ignored him and watched with pride as the mark appeared exactly where the bite marks were but not done just yet.**

 **A blue dragon roaring with fire surounding him.**

 **My eyes locked with her teary ones full of pain but there was something more to them. I raised an eyebrow feeling confused not understanding why she was looking as if I betrayed her entire being. Then it hit me and I let out a small chuckle.**

 **Her expression changed to one of rage hearing my chuckle making me smirk. That means she doesn't know of the _other_ feeling then.**

 _"Little one,Why do you look so hurt? Didn't you know that once I bit you in order to mark you there was going to be massive pain?"_ **I grinned.**

 **She gritted her teeth in annoyance hearing my words along with the grin, then wiped her tears away trying to seem more tough in front of me and began screaming right into my face grabbing my long mane of hair and pulling me to her nivel. I let out a quiet laugh trying to hide it from her.**

"You bastard! You're starting to get on my nerves!" **she squeaked.**

 _ **So. fucking. adorable.**_

 **My eyes glowed with hilarity at her "anger". Watching her antics and her tiny figure all furious made me almost burst out laughing. Almost.**

 _"Oh, Levy. You know that you're missing something much more important? Do you really think it's a wise choice wasting your precious energy yelling at me for the previous pain?"_ **I smirked and carefully but surely she stopped her ranting and let of my hair but her gaze intensified with much more rage.**

"Shut up you good for nothing sexually deprived desperate idiotic shitty dragon!" **She shrieked at me ignoring entirely everything I just said then putting a hand over her new mark who emanated a blue weak aura not even thinking what is going to hit her. I snorted at the multiple name-calling. Counting the seconds my eyes becoming frantic with mischief.**

 _"Levy, do you know the opposite of pain?"_ **I thundered laughing like a freak feeling my body building up with impatience.**

 **Her face scrunched up in confusion then in anger.**

 **Just a bit more! 3...2...**

"Stop playing around already and spit it out! I'm tired of desciphering your damn senten-!?"

 **1!**

 **I began grinning like a lunatic as she stopped mid-yell and the mark glowed brightly emanating a hazy blue aura enveloping her from head to toe. This time she will surely not have the same hurt expression.**

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

The hazy blue aura that spread in all the corners of my body came out from under my hand that I was pressing violently on the side of my neck.

I gasped feeling my body heat up and my core damping immediately. My pupils dilated with excitment and my mouth suddenly becoming more wet. My legs trembling and I slowly lift my hands looking at them horriefied not knowing what the hell was going on. I trembled even more. I was at my wits' end. My eyes moving frantically around trying to think but my mind was hazy.

I let out a loud moan bending over and putting my hands on my knees wheezing and with half-lidded eyes watched as the damn dragon laughed even louder and his tail swished wildly behind him.

He cracked his knuckles and with a crazy expression walked menacingly towards me. I watched helpless his clawed hand that came closer to my face grabbing my chin roughly making me look up at him and grunt in pleasure at the feeling of his skin.

 _'W-What is happening to me? W-Why I'm feeling so damn horny? I'm pretty sure I was angry as fuck just a few seconds ago! SO WHY!-'_ I thought not even being able to utter a single word out. My eyes wattered from the intense need of physical contact. My lips quivered trying to question him.

 _"I won't bother explaining it to you, Lev. Enough with this nonsense of useless words. I'm tired of playing around. Let me show you instead,"_ his baritone voice made me wet even more becoming rather painful at this point. I never thought it could be this fucking intense. G-Gajeel..Please help me! I hate to say this but.. _fuck me!_ No more thinking. I wasn't able to anyway.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Fuck me!.." the words slipped past Levy's parted lips with a very needy tone surprising the dragon who only maniacally grinned in return then slamming their lips together in a sloppy wet french kiss. Their tongues battling against each other.

 _"Finally you aren't able to fight against this anymore, babe. I see the marking is driving nuts all of your senses.."_ the dragon whispered against her lips groping her ass and squeezing watching as her hazy eyes closed for a few seconds then open again filling with desire and pulled away from his face.

"No more teasing! Please, Gajeel!" her whimper made him hard like a stone cracking his mind wall like lightening. The dragon let out a growl and his fangs gleamed in the dim light of the street lamp and the moonlight.

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall kissing her fiercely and with a free hand grabbed her ass moving her closer to him and his hips moved sensually against her pushing into her core. The moan was astounishing and only drove him over the edge further.

 _"Fuck,"_ whispered furiously the dragon and squeezed her ass more viciously and pulls away from the kiss giving her lust filled eyes.

 _"Let's get out of here, my dear Levy, I rather fuck you in a more comfortable place for you since it's your first time after-all,"_ breathed the dragon biting his lip trying to resist the urge to fuck her right against the brick cold wall.

Levy could only nod stupidly and her legs wrapped around him trying to feel his hardness more pushing him against her wet soaked panties. Pure desire clouded her face.

His grunt followed by a roar didn't scare her one bit instead made her even more horny. She gritted her teeth and her hands tangled in his hair.

"Hurry up!" she said out of breath. The dragon's eyes darkened.

"Your wish is my command, Lev." he said his voice sounding animal-like.

The dragon carried her back to Gajeel's appartment. Trembling with anticipation. Both of them full of impatience to reach their destination.

 ** _To be continued.._**


End file.
